


Extra Special

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha for hire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Escort Service, Heat Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel’s last heat was rough, one that Jimmy could barely help him through.  In response, Jimmy *thought* he put in his request to send two Alphas to help with his and Castiel’s next heats, but only Dean shows up.  Will Dean be able to take care of both Omegas through their heat?





	Extra Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is my DCJ Hiatus Indulgence fic! My tropes chosen were Omegaverse and Escort AU, along with some smutty Heat Sex. Thanks so much to the DCJ Mods for running this little mini-bang-ish thing! :)
> 
> Thanks also to CRNoble and BeesAreAwesome for looking this over for me. Y'all are the best.
> 
> This is also serving for some bingo fills: Alpha for Hire for SPN ABO Bingo, ABO for SPN Poly Bingo, and the Free Space for DeanandCas Bingo.

Castiel grabbed his messenger bag and looked around the lecture hall one last time. He hated having to take time off every three months, but it was safer that way.

None of his students wanted to be around an Omega in heat, even one taking heavy suppressants. College students in their sexual prime had enough on their plates to deal with an unmated professor.

His regular substitute had his lesson plans and had insisted that everything would be just fine while Castiel was out (it always was, after all – Naomi was a Beta who’d been Castiel’s on-call substitute for years now) but he was always nervous to leave his students. Luckily, he had always been able to organize his class and heat schedule so that Naomi didn’t have to lecture, but had guided discussion about the assigned readings while he was out.

With a sigh he flipped the light switch off, closing the door behind him and heading out to his car.

His stomach was queasy – the first sign of his oncoming heat. He knew he’d have plenty of time to get home and settled before it fully hit him, but he walked quickly to his car anyway. His last heat hadn’t been a good one, so this time around Jimmy had insisted on “making arrangements.”

Castiel could feel himself rolling his eyes at the thought.

He and Jimmy had worked through their heats together since they’d presented as teenagers – twin Omegas, a huge disappointment to their father. Despite being disappointments, Chuck only wanted to hide the boys during their heats and would throw as much money as needed into appropriate toys, medications, and other Omega-related things that his sons needed to keep them out of the way.

Castiel and Jimmy had gone through life exploring many things that other Omegas had only heard whispers about. They’d had access to any toys and drugs as they wanted: life-like Alpha knot dildos to Alpha scented pillows, top-notch heat suppressants to the best of birth control. They’d learned early on that toys always worked better when someone  _ else _ was the one using them on you, so Castiel and Jimmy had never spent a heat apart. (With exception to that one heat when they were in college and Jimmy had found himself a girlfriend, but they were both miserable and swore never to be apart for a heat again. Amelia, a Beta, just hadn’t understood what Jimmy needed, and Castiel had passed out too many times from being alone in their apartment with no one to help him get off.)

Being twins, Jimmy and Castiel had a connection that surpassed just the mechanics of heat sex – they would do anything for each other. By their mid-twenties, they stopped holding the pretense that sex between them was only to survive their heats – sex between them was another way for them to express their deep love and commitment to each other as both brothers and lovers.

Their last heat, though…Castiel hadn’t had a very good time, to say the least. No matter how many times Jimmy used Castiel’s favorite vibrating Alpha-knot dildo to fuck Castiel, his body temperature had never dropped. Castiel’s body was overheated, even after coming. His nerves were oversensitive, to the point that anything Jimmy tried doing to help Castiel come was overwhelming and no longer pleasurable. It wasn’t until Jimmy got them both in a cold shower, filling Castiel with a fake Alpha knot and spunk, that Castiel had gotten a moment of relaxation.

Jimmy promised Castiel that he’d treat them extra special for their next heat.

No matter how many times Castiel asked, Jimmy wouldn’t tell him what his plans were. No number of stolen kisses, handjobs in the shower, or blowjobs in the kitchen had Jimmy telling his secret.

Now that their heat was approaching, Castiel would finally find out what Jimmy was planning. He had no idea what his brother was up to and the secrets were gnawing at him. He was a planner, always liked to know what was going to happen, and letting Jimmy ‘treat them extra special’ with some plan made his stomach flutter with nervous anticipation.

Jimmy’s car was already in the driveway when Castiel got home. Castiel figured that Jimmy’s boss at the art studio had let him off early that day; Charlie was very progressive and believed that Omegas deserved as much time off as they needed for their heats. 

As Castiel opened the front door, his nerves – which he hadn’t realized were high – calmed immediately. Jimmy had already turned on the scent diffusers throughout the house, so lavender and peppermint began soothing his body and mind. The lights were dimmed, curtains drawn, and Castiel’s instincts were to make a nest in their bed and curl up to sleep until the heat came on full force.

Jimmy had other plans, though. He came traipsing into the room, a whirlwind to Castiel’s calm, and gathered Castiel into a hug. “Hello, Cassie,” Jimmy said against Castiel’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Castiel let himself relax even more into the hug as he took an assessment of his body. His stomach was tighter now than it had been when he’d left school. His hands were clammy – the first sign of his temperature rising. His heartbeat was more pronounced than normal, and he was fairly certain that if he looked at himself in a mirror, his eyes would be starting to form flecks of grey between the bright blue.

“Okay, for now,” Castiel finally replied. Jimmy inhaled a long breath, gathering all the information he needed from Castiel’s scent, before letting go. Jimmy could tell that Castiel was nervous, wanting this heat to go better than the last, but that Castiel was also a bit excited for whatever Jimmy had planned.

Jimmy’s smile was comforting but Castiel could also tell that his brother was nervous about this heat. Neither one of them wanted a repeat of the last.

“Let’s go shower before my plans unfold,” Jimmy suggested, still keeping his secret. Castiel let himself be pulled through the house to their large bedroom, where Jimmy stripped them both of their clothes and guided them into the bathroom. 

When they’d bought their house, the main selling point was the master suite. The bedroom was large, plenty of room for their king bed and two dressers, in addition to the double-wide walk-in closet where the rest of their clothes were. The bathroom was a whole other selling point. It had both a large, claw-foot tub (one that easily fit both of them) and a walk-in shower with a bench seat. Both the tub and shower were used regularly, of course, but they became especially handy during their heats. Sometimes, the twins needed to soak their sore and tired bodies in the bath, while other times they needed the beating water to soothe their skin.

Castiel allowed Jimmy to take the lead, feeling his body slip further and further toward full-on heat. Jimmy gathered them into the shower, using sweet-smelling body wash and shampoo to wash Castiel. His fingers were magical in Castiel’s messy hair, lulling Castiel into a trance.

Not wanting to be selfish, though, Castiel returned the favor of bathing his brother, loving the feeling of a pliant Jimmy under his fingertips. Jimmy swooned under Castiel’s touch, his natural scent emitting his happiness.

They finished their shower and donned soft sweatpants and old t-shirts, knowing that they wanted comfort over anything else. Then, as was routine, they headed to the kitchen to have a healthy, pre-heat meal.

By now, though, Castiel’s skin was getting warm and his senses were beginning to tingle. He knew food was important, especially before exerting himself as he would during his heat, but he was already itching to find a toy to stave off the pressure.

But then Jimmy pushed a plate of food in front of him, so Castiel ate. He was sitting at the counter, Jimmy standing across from him watching him closely.

Castiel hated when Jimmy worried, and right about now he was stinking of worry.

“Jimmy, if you don’t calm down, I  _ will _ tie you to the bed,” Castiel said simply, not looking at his brother.

Jimmy chuckled. “Such a tease, Castiel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, about to retort when the doorbell rang. He looked at Jimmy with confusion – all of their friends and co-workers knew that they were taking time for their heat, who would be at the door?

Jimmy’s facial expression, though, told Castiel that he knew exactly who was there. “My, ah, timing must be a bit off…I meant to talk to you about this beforehand, but here we are!”

Castiel could only watch as Jimmy hurried to the door, an obviously excited skip in his step. Castiel hoped that Jimmy’s plan to make this heat smoother wouldn’t be a complete fail, with how much Jimmy was looking forward to this.

Castiel couldn’t hear the conversation, nor could he see the door from where he sat. Instead of getting up to find out for himself, he concentrated on eating the rest of his food. If Jimmy’s plan went sideways, Castiel wanted to be as prepared as possible for this heat.

A few more minutes passed and Jimmy didn’t return to the kitchen, so Castiel cleaned off his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He checked their pantry – they were fully stocked with protein bars, dried fruit, and other easily grabbable snacks to tide them over during their heat. He’d seen the case of water in the bedroom and noticed a second case on the floor of the pantry.

When he was about to close the pantry door, a heavy scent hit him. Castiel was suddenly dizzy, so he grabbed ahold of the door to keep himself upright. Taking a deep breath didn’t help, the scent only washed over him more.

Jimmy was beside him now, helping Castiel to his seat at the counter. Castiel calmed himself as best he could – his heat had hastened in its arrival – and opened his eyes.

“Cassie, this is Dean,” Jimmy said, motioning toward a man who was now standing in their kitchen. It was  _ his _ scent that had overwhelmed Castiel, but now Castiel’s eyes were being gifted, too. Dean was tall, broad-shouldered, and handsome. His messy, dark blonde hair framed his perfect face in a short cut. His green eyes were piercing, seeming to see directly into Castiel’s soul.

And he was an Alpha.

Jimmy continued talking as Castiel observed Dean, who in turn was watching the twins with a calculating, but pleasant, stare.

“He’s my surprise. Well, he’s even more of a surprise, really, because there were supposed to be two of him…I mean, not two of Dean, specifically, but two Alphas. A client at work was talking about an Alpha service that he used, and I asked him about it and, well, after your last heat I thought it would be good to have not just me taking care of you, but someone who can  _ really _ take care of you, and me, too. But I guess I got mixed up on the paperwork and instead of sending two, they only sent one – Dean – but he says we can work it out and I told him this is mainly for you, not me, and so it –“

Castiel clapped a hand over Jimmy’s mouth, effectively stopping Jimmy’s ramblings. “Jimmy,” Castiel said calmly, ignoring the way the corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up slightly, “you’re telling me that you hired Dean to take care of us during our heat?” Jimmy nodded, Castiel’s hand still covering his mouth. Castiel sighed. This was one thing that they’d never indulged in for a heat – hiring an Alpha escort.

Castiel looked at Dean. He was one hell of an Alpha, Castiel could tell immediately. But he wanted to make sure things were copasetic.

“Dean, is it?” The Alpha nodded. “Do you, ah, do this often?” Castiel could have face-palmed at his ill-thought-out question. Dean, on the other hand, laughed.

“Every once in a while, I guess,” Dean answered. Castiel’s insides melted at the honey-sweet voice. “I help out my friend in the business when his Alphas are overbooked. I’m not sure where the mix-up was with Jimmy’s request, but I’m all Ash has available for this week. But I’m clean – promise, it’s part of the job – and really just want to help. It’s always been in my nature to help people, so that’s what I’m here to do.”

Castiel nodded, finally taking his hand off of Jimmy’s mouth. “Well, welcome to our home. Do you have bags or anything? Can we give you a tour, before –“ Castiel cut himself off. The realization that Dean wasn’t just here for a visit, but was here to (hopefully) fuck him and Jimmy through their heats, settled in his mind. 

Dean obviously recognized the look on Castiel’s face and he chuckled. “Yeah, my bag’s by the door. I’d love a tour, and maybe we can sit and chat for a bit?”

The three of them moved from the kitchen to the front of the house, Jimmy and Castiel sharing a silent conversation.

_ Are you mad?  _ Jimmy seemed to ask, looking worried. He was the more outgoing twin, and he knew that Castiel hadn’t really ever been interested in finding an Alpha.

Castiel gave him a reassuring smile.  _ Not mad _ . He reached for Jimmy’s hand and squeezed. Jimmy twined their fingers together and didn’t let go.

The three of them walked through the house, giving Dean the full tour. The twins were sure to point out the snacks and waters, and Dean took a minute to add a huge bag of beef jerky to the pantry. “I’ll brush my teeth after I snack on that, I promise,” he added with a laugh. 

Dean whistled at the master bathroom, the mirror still a bit steamy from their earlier shower. “This is like bathroom heaven,” he commented. That sent Jimmy into a whole monologue about the design of the room, which to Castiel’s surprise Dean followed very well. It seemed that Dean knew his way around architecture and design a bit, and by the time they’d gotten back to the living room to sit, Dean revealed that he made his living working with his hands.

“I’m not a handyman, per se,” he told them, “but enough people know that I’m good at making things and fixing things that they’ll hire me to do odd jobs. Mainly, though, I work on old cars and restoring heirloom furniture. I like things that have a history, restoring them to their former glory and preserving their true nature. It’s a good gig, especially since it’s specialized and I can choose what I work on.”

Castiel and Jimmy listened as Dean told them about a Shelby Mustang he had sitting in his garage right now, that he was restoring the engine and generally cleaning up. It was obvious that Dean was a passionate guy, and easily one of the most respectful Alphas Castiel had ever met.

With the way Dean had smelled when he first got there, Castiel was shocked that nobody had jumped the other’s bones yet, begging to be claimed.

At that thought, Castiel’s stomach turned. His heat was progressing, probably accelerated a bit by Dean’s presence. Jimmy’s head immediately turned to Castiel, the two of them so in tune that Castiel didn’t have to say anything for Jimmy to know that something was happening with his brother.

“Cassie, you okay?” Jimmy asked, interrupting Dean’s story. To Castiel’s surprise, Dean looked to him with just as much concern.

Castiel nodded, flushing with embarrassment at the attention – or maybe it was his heat. He moved to stand. “I’m fine, just gonna go lay –“

Castiel’s knees were wobbly beneath him and would have fallen, if not for Dean’s quick reflexes. The Alpha was suddenly holding him up, Castiel’s nose buried in Dean’s shoulder. Castiel breathed in his husky Alpha scent and all pretense of control crumbled.

Castiel whined, feeling the first bit of heat-slick dribbling from his hole. He grabbed at Dean’s shirt, a soft t-shirt that Castiel just wanted to be gone, and keened when Dean hoisted Castiel up into his arms, bridal style.

Jimmy was talking in the background; from what Castiel could tell, he was telling Dean how badly Castiel’s last heat went and how worried he was, which led to them hiring Dean. Castiel couldn’t concentrate on Jimmy’s words, though, surrounded by Dean and only Dean as his stomach formed knots and his body caught on fire.

Then he was laid down on softness – their bed – and two pairs of hands were taking his now all-too-restricting clothes off. Jimmy’s scent was close, that was him nuzzling Castiel’s neck, and there was Dean’s scent, as well.

Soon Castiel found his mind again, as his brother’s familiar hand trailed soothingly down Castiel’s chest toward his hard cock. As Omegas, Castiel and Jimmy had pretty cocks, functional but not impressive. Jimmy’s hand fit perfectly around it, tugging and twisting just like Castiel liked.

“He likes it when you twist,” Jimmy was saying – telling Dean, “like this.”

Castiel opened his eyes to see them on either side of him on the bed, Jimmy’s adoration clear in his eyes just as Dean’s gaze was curious…and hungry.

Castiel could relate in that moment – he was scenting the Alpha’s presence and growing arousal just as Dean was scenting Castiel’s slick and need.

“Jimmy…” Castiel moaned, begging for something but suddenly shy with the third in the room. Dean seemed to understand because he moved back slightly. Castiel wondered at how well in control Dean was of the Alpha inside of him. He tried to ignore the way Dean pressed his palm against the front of his jeans, the hunger in his eyes.

“Cassie, let me and Dean take care of you, please,” Jimmy said, letting go of Castiel’s cock to spread Castiel’s legs. Jimmy moved to kneel between them, his fingers exploring further back behind Castiel’s balls until he found the slick-wet hole.

Castiel made a noise of agreement, and then Jimmy was licking and sucking at Castiel’s slick, teasing his rim. Castiel’s hands went to Jimmy’s unruly hair, guiding his brother where he needed him. When Dean moved, getting up from the bed, it caught Castiel’s attention.

“Does Jimmy like that too, Castiel?” Dean asked breathily, motioning to Jimmy’s raised ass. Castiel’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

Dean’s hand touched Jimmy’s upper back gently before trailing down the t-shirt, giving Jimmy every chance to push him off. Instead, Jimmy groaned against Castiel’s hole and moved his hips side to side, enticing Dean to continue. Dean grinned up at Castiel, hooking his fingers into Jimmy’s sweats and underwear to pull them down and reveal Jimmy’s ass to the room.

The sweet smell of Jimmy’s slick joined Castiel’s in the air and Castiel watched Dean lean down to nip at Jimmy’s ass. First one cheek, then the other, just a tease before he dove in to lap at Jimmy’s hole. Castiel now had the view of his brother’s head between his legs and an Alpha’s mouth at Jimmy’s ass, and the sight alone had him coming then and there. He covered his belly with spunk, wishing that his heat would be that easy. But no, he was still hot and wanting, desperate for something more than Jimmy’s tongue in his ass.

“Jimmy…please,” Castiel begged, pulling Jimmy up by his hair. Jimmy’s face was a mess, covered with Castiel’s slick, but it was beautiful.

“Need more, Cassie?” Jimmy asked, moving so that Dean had to pull away. Jimmy’s pants and underwear were tight around his thighs, so he stood up to kick them off. Dean now had a front-row seat to Castiel’s spread legs and he couldn’t help himself for reaching out to touch Castiel’s leg.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, his voice tighter now than before. Castiel could see the little bit of control hanging on by a string behind the Alpha’s gaze. Castiel looked to Jimmy, who was now as naked as he and nodded in encouragement.

“Alpha,” Castiel replied, holding a hand out toward Dean. That was all the invitation that Dean needed to strip himself quickly of his clothes, letting the twins see him naked for the first time. He was tanned and beautiful, with a huge cock that Castiel wanted to lick like a lollipop. The head was a dark red and leaking, pointing straight out as if it were interested in everything around. Castiel could even see the hint of Dean’s knot at the base, just waiting to lock inside of an Omega.

Castiel spread his legs further in an invitation that Dean accepted with a primal growl, one that sent shivers down Castiel’s spine. Dean’s cock rubbed against Castiel’s, gathering some of Castiel’s spunk from his stomach. 

“Do I need to wear a condom?” Dean asked, but he wasn’t talking to Castiel, who didn’t care at all in that moment.

“We’re on B.C. and suppressants,” was Jimmy’s response. Dean grunted in confirmation before reaching down to line up his cock. He rubbed it along Castiel’s ass, gathering slick to lube himself up, before notching the tip at Castiel’s hole. He caught Castiel’s eye then, pushing the Alpha lust back for a moment.

“You okay?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded hastily, his hands finding purchase on Dean’s back and pulling him closer, sighing as Dean pushed into Castiel in one slow and fluid movement.

Dean was huge – Castiel hadn’t ever felt something like it before. It was one thing having a silicone toy of an Alpha cock inside of you, hard and unforgiving, but it was completely different to have a hot, throbbing member joining two people together. Dean held still for a moment when he was fully seated, but Castiel was quick to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and squeeze.

“Please, Alpha,” Castiel said simply, the title throwing Dean into a frenzy. He let his Alpha take the reins, pounding into Castiel like they both needed. Castiel watched Dean above him for a minute before looking over to his brother, reaching his hand out. Jimmy was stripping his cock, two fingers in his own ass. He moved closer so that Castiel could hold his cock, trying his best to pump Jimmy in time with Dean’s thrusts.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy,” Dean said in between thrusts with a feral grin. “I’ll take care of you next.”

Jimmy bit his lip, obviously eager for that moment. For now, though, he seemed content watching his brother get fucked on an Alpha’s cock while pleasuring himself. His heat hadn’t hit as hard, at least not yet.

Castiel got lost in the feeling of Dean inside of him, the air around him heavy with their co-mingling scents. It was intoxicating, sending him further into a state of bliss until he was unable to keep his hand moving on Jimmy’s cock. 

Then he felt Dean’s knot pressing against his hole.

“You want it, Castiel?” Dean asked, his voice gruff. “You want my knot? Want me to fuck you hard until we’re tied together?”

Castiel bit his lip and whimpered, his legs spreading wider. “Please, Alpha…”

Dean grunted, his hips snapping harder now. “That’s right, Castiel, take my knot like a good little Omega.”

Dean’s knot started to catch against Castiel’s hole until it finally slipped inside, stretching Castiel wider than he could remember being before. Dean’s knot was bigger than the toys they had and it made his hole flutter. Dean kept rutting against Castiel until he couldn’t hold back anymore and came deep inside. 

Castiel’s own cock tried to join in, but his body was so overstimulated that he only dribbled a bit. With every spurt of Dean’s cock, deep inside of him, Castiel trembled. The Omega in him was howling with happiness, satisfied by his Alpha.

Dean rolled them to the side carefully, draping Castiel’s leg over Dean’s hip to keep them comfortable. He reached for Jimmy to come closer, but Jimmy shook his head.

“I’ll be next, sure, but I’m not as far gone as Cassie right now,” Jimmy said smiling. “I can be patient. Let me get you two something to drink and snack on.”

Jimmy leaned down to kiss Castiel on the cheek, hesitated, and then gave Dean the same treatment. Before Jimmy could stand back up, out of reach, Dean grabbed him and pulled him in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You’re a good brother, Jimmy,” Dean said. Castiel hummed his agreement but was too tired to put into words his affection for Jimmy.

Jimmy just smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand before leaving the room.

Castiel nuzzled against Dean’s neck, hiding his face from the Alpha. For a minute, they just laid there, locked together by Dean’s knot and Dean tracing nonsense circles across Castiel’s back. Finally, Dean spoke.

“You alright, Cas?”

Castiel was a little surprised at the nickname, but he found himself liking it. He took another mental assessment of his body. He remembered how horrible his last heat was, the one that led to Jimmy thinking of getting them an Alpha, and recognized that this heat had been leading to that same level – or worse. If Dean hadn’t been here to help Jimmy, to knot Castiel, things would have gotten equally messy as last time, or worse.

“I’m alright, yes,” Castiel finally said. He gasped before his next statement, as Dean’s cock found that moment to empty a bit more inside of Castiel. Dean chuckled.

“Sorry.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, seeing a tinge of pink on Dean’s cheeks. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean. You are truly doing us – doing  _ me _ – a favor by being here. Thank you.”

Dean scratched at the back of his head nervously. “I’m here to help. Your heat came on fast and strong, I can see why Jimmy wanted me around.”

They laid there for a minute more, just observing one another. Dean continued with the nonsense finger scribbles and Castiel found himself tracing Dean’s freckles with his fingers. Without thinking much about it, Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean on the lips, just as chastely as Dean and Jimmy’s kiss had been. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck afterward, not wanting the Alpha to see the blush on his face – even if he could pass it off as a heat thing.

Jimmy came back in the room, a tray of snacks and water in his arms, to find the two of them comfortable and sated. Jimmy scented the air immediately, finding his brother’s heat at bay for the moment, as well as a tinge of affection from both of the men on the bed. He smiled, wondering if maybe Dean would be sticking around for more than just this heat cycle.

“Snacks?”

They ate awkwardly until Dean’s knot receded and Dean and Castiel could separate. Castiel pulled his brother in for a grateful kiss before throwing him down on the bed. “I think it’s your turn to feel the wild ride that is Dean, brother.”

Jimmy grinned, looking to Dean as his scent flared with arousal and a flash of Omega grey crossed the blue of his irises. “I think Dean needs to be the one ridden, actually.”

Dean’s face lit up with humor and arousal as the twins pushed him onto his back, the two of them working in tandem to bring Dean’s cock back to full hardness for Jimmy to mount. Castiel found a comfortable spot at the side of the bed to watch his brother in action – Jimmy was outgoing for an Omega and liked to be in charge much of the time. He straddled Dean and sunk down on his cock in one go, before playfully crying “Yee-haw” and starting to fuck himself on the huge member.

Castiel saw in Dean’s eye that the Alpha was fighting to take control, but that he was also very much enjoying the Omega on top of him. Dean was biting his lip, his hands splayed on Jimmy’s thighs as he watched Jimmy’s cock bob with each bounce.

Castiel knew when the desperation started to get to Jimmy, the flush of Jimmy’s cheeks getting redder and the heat of Jimmy’s gaze turning almost feral. Dean recognized it too – he grabbed Jimmy’s hips and flipped them over in a maneuver that Castiel was highly impressed by.

Jimmy, surprisingly, let Dean manhandle him so that he was folded in half, his knees up by his ears and his legs over Dean’s shoulders. Dean pounded into him, Jimmy crying out with every thrust.

“Fuck, little Omega, so good for me riding my cock,” Dean said. Castiel took note of how Dean let his dirty mouth come out when he was close to completion. “You gonna take me, just as good as your brother did? Want my knot to come on?”

Jimmy whimpered and came, Dean pushing his knot inside of him. Castiel watched the two of them slow down, locked together just as he had been with Dean not long before.

Maybe Jimmy’s idea of getting them an Alpha had been a good one, after all.

The days passed similarly from then on. They spent most of their time in the bedroom, bringing snacks in for each other to stay fed and watered. Dean did his best to keep both Omegas sated and happy, but Castiel did get him more often than Jimmy.

Jimmy insisted that he was fine with their toys more often, since his heat wasn’t hitting him as hard as Castiel’s. There were a few more times where Castiel was dizzy and unsteady from it all, but Dean got better each time with giving Castiel exactly what he needed in that moment – Dean’s cock and knot, locking them together.

They also spent some of their time in the bathroom, finding that all three of them did, in fact, fit into the tub at the same time – as long as they were snuggled together. (Or even better, as long as one of the twins was locked onto Dean’s cock.) The shower was likewise christened, cool water pouring over them as Castiel and Jimmy gave Dean a dual blow-job, his fingers reaching down to tease their assholes.

The in-between times were spent lazing in bed, talking about anything and everything. A recurring topic was that of their childhoods, the twins recounting embarrassing stories about each other and Dean sharing some of his own stories of him and his brother Sam. They talked about Omega rights, something the twins obviously cared about but Dean was surprisingly passionate about as well. Dean found out that Castiel gave incredible back massages, and that Jimmy could match him for sports knowledge. (Castiel retreated to the kitchen at that point to gather more snacks.) 

When their heats finally started to wane and their minds became clearer, they found themselves laying on the bed, each twin tucked under Dean’s arm and heads resting on his shoulders. 

“This has been fun,” Jimmy commented simply. Castiel looked to his brother and hummed. “Do you not agree, Cassie?”

Castiel sat up, both Jimmy and Dean’s eyes heavy on him as he shuffled through his thoughts. “I’m not sure if ‘fun’ is the word I’d use,” Castiel said honestly. He regretted his comment immediately, though, seeing a flash of hurt cross Dean’s face before it was schooled again.

“That came out wrong. I have highly enjoyed our time together, more than I ever would have expected to. Dean,” Castiel swallowed, suddenly feeling hot not from his heat but from nervousness, “you have helped me through this heat in ways that no one else ever has. Jimmy always looks out for me, but there are some things that only an Alpha can do. I truly appreciate you being here for us.”

Jimmy smiled, nodding his head in agreement. Dean’s face was unreadable, but Castiel pressed on.

“I understand that this arrangement was purely business, seeing how you came here in the first place, through a service…” Castiel looked down at his hands, unable to keep eye contact with either of the others. “But I would hate for this to be the only time we see you.”

Dean sat up to match Castiel, Jimmy following suit. “I can, uh, see what my schedule’s like for your next heat, I guess. I’ll tell Ash to give you my number –“

“No!” Castiel said, interrupting Dean. A hurt look crossed Dean’s face. “I mean, yes! But I’m thinking of wanting to see you…outside of our heats. Like, just...hanging out.”

Jimmy grinned and nodded, and Castiel was glad that his brother understood and agreed. Castiel was rarely one to invite people into their lives, but Dean was different – special. The twins looked to Dean, identical hopeful looks on their faces.

The shift from Dean thinking Castiel only wanted to have him around for future heats to Castiel wanting Dean around for more than that was visible on his face. Dean smiled, a soft smile that showed Dean’s interest as well.

“I’d like that, a lot.”

Castiel nodded, leaning in to kiss Dean. They hadn’t kissed a whole lot over the course of the heat, and a lot of those kisses were a gnashing of teeth and desperation, so Castiel almost felt like this was their first real kiss – soft and sweet. He leaned back and watched as Jimmy gave Dean a similar kiss, his heart warming at the sight.

He looked forward to getting to know Dean even better, both in and out of the bedroom.


End file.
